The Gift of The Magi
by Graffiti-ferret
Summary: ..School Project.. Ichigo is a Neko Hybrid and wants a certian gift for Christmas. But he can't afford it because he has to buy a gift for Rukia. Very Suckish Summary. Implied IchiRuki.


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH. If I did there would be lots of Yaoi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------New-----------Story----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo walked down the street of his town. His orange cat-like tail swaying slightly as he hummed a catchy tune. As he past a local pet shop, the cat hybrid stopped short. In the window of the shop was a bright red leash. It matched the red bell collar around his neck perfectly. Reaching into the pocket of his grey **Pink Floyd** sweatshirt, he grabbed the money that resided there. Pulling it out, Ichigo's hope faded. The leash was $20; he only had 15. His ears laid flat against his head and his tail drooped. Putting the money back into his pocket, the cat hybrid hurried to his house.

As Ichigo opened the door, a small girl came rushing up to him. She had short black hair with a bang that hung between her lavender eyes.  
"Welcome home Strawberry Cat," Ichigo sighed inwardly at the pet name the girl had given him.  
"Hello Rukia," He removed his shoes and stepped inside. The girl, now known as Rukia, smiled brightly.  
"Are you going to help your sisters and me decorate the Christmas tree?" She asked. Ichigo really wanted to go to his room and sleep but nodded instead. He and his sisters had done it for years. Why was he going to stop when his friend was staying over? Rukia gently grabbed his arm and led him into the living room. There were two little girls and a man putting the artificial tree up.

The one girl with light brown hair turned towards her brother, a smile on her face.  
"Hi Ichi-Nii," She ran up to him and hugged him. Ichigo couldn't help but smile.  
"Hello Yuzu," He patted her head gently.  
"MY SON!" The man jumped at Ichigo, ready to kick him. Ichigo pushed his sister out of the way and grabbed the man's leg.  
"Goat Face Isshin! What kind of father tries to kick his son when they come home?!" The man smirked and got out of Ichigo's grip. He slicked back his black hair and then went back to setting the tree up.

"You're just upset 'cause I made you stay after with Chad to clean the chalkboard," Rukia snickered. Ichigo hissed loudly.  
"I wanted to come home and start my homework! In case you haven't noticed, I'm in advance class and high school homework, especially advance ones, are hard as hell!" He huffed in aggravation before heading upstairs to his room. Rukia heard the door slam loudly before beginning to help the girls decorate. She knew she shouldn't have made Ichigo stay after. Because human hybrids are very rare, Ichigo is constantly being picked on. Not many people like hybrids. They call them _abominations. _Even in school, teachers would give Ichigo harder homework. Out of Ichigo's whole family, he and his mother are the only hybrids. But she was murdered before Ichigo's eyes when he was 9; 6 years ago. Now Ichigo had no one who was like him. There was no one in school either that was a hybrid.

Ichigo leaned against his door. His room had black walls with posters of the bands **Linkin Park** and **Pink Floyd** hanging up. He jumped onto his bed and sighed. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. He had already gotten gifts for his sisters and father. What was he going to buy Rukia? Curling up into a ball, Ichigo closed his eyes and fell asleep. The next day, the cat hybrid went out to buy a gift for Rukia. Ichigo had remembered that Rukia had a Chappy the Bunny stuffed animal. He was going to buy her clothes for it.

Ichigo walked into a small toy store. There were many different kinds of outfits for the stuffed animal. But Rukia had most of them and the only one she didn't have was expensive. Ichigo looked at the bell collar around his neck. Sighing heavily, the cat hybrid left the toy store and headed towards the pet shop. He removed the bell collar before stepping inside the shop. At the cash register was a blond haired man. He had a green and white stripped hat resting over his eyes. On his lap was a black cat that was purring very loud.

As Ichigo walked up to him, the man lifted his hat and smiled.  
"Kisuke Urahara at your service, how may I help you?" He placed the cat on the counter and stood.  
"I want to know how much this is so I can sell it," Ichigo handed the shop keeper his bell collar.  
"$20" Ichigo smiled slightly. Kisuke handed him the money and Ichigo left the shop. He hurried to the toy shop and bought the outfit. It was a tuxedo with a blue satin tie. Ichigo walked home happily, his tail swaying back and forth. When he got home, the cat hybrid rushed into his room. Ichigo looked at the picture of his mom that rested on his desk. She had long light brown hair and brown eyes. On her head were cat ears.

Smiling to himself, Ichigo laid down on the bed. He turned towards the picture and fell asleep.  
Rukia woke up the next day and slowly got dressed. She grabbed Ichigo's present and headed downstairs. Yuzu had made breakfast and set the table. Rukia saw Ichigo sitting at the table, talking happily with his sister, Karin. Her black hair tide into a small ponytail.  
"Strawberry Cat," Rukia walked into the dining room. Ichigo looked at her and gasped low. She was wearing a strapless green dress with green and white striped stockings. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail showing the red earrings she wore.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Rukia smiled lightly.  
"Merry Christmas Rukia!" Yuzu smiled brightly.  
"Yeah, Yeah, Merry Christmas. Can we eat now?" Ichigo chuckled at Karin. Yuzu went back into the kitchen and brought out breakfast. After breakfast, Yuzu lead everyone to the living room. Ichigo grabbed his present for Rukia and walked over to her.  
"Merry Christmas Rukia," He mumbled. Turning away, Ichigo handed the gift to Rukia. When she opened it, a smile light up her face. Suddenly, Rukia began to chuckle.  
"WH-What?" Ichigo stuttered.  
"It's funny. I sold Chappy to buy you this," She handed him a red leash.

"Sometimes when we walked home, I saw you looking at it. The leash really does match your bell collar," Rukia smiled.  
"I kind of sold it to buy you the clothes for Chappy," Rukia stared at him. She smiled gently before hugging him.  
"Thank you," Ichigo's face turned redder than a tomato and his tail shot up from shock.  
"Well Yuzu, our Ichigo has finally grown up and became a man," Karin stared at her sister.  
"What does that mean, Karin?" Yuzu stared in shock at her sister.  
"GAH! Karin! Don't say that!" Ichigo let go of Rukia and attacked Karin.  
"Ichigo's got a crush on Rukia! Now I have blackmail!" Karin said threw laughter as Ichigo tickled her. Rukia watched the two and giggled. This was one Christmas she was never going to forget.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------New-----------Story----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merry Christmas!!! This was a school project. It had to be based off of O. Henry's The Gift of the Magi. I hope you liked it. This is my first thing without Yaoi. Sorry if you were hoping for it.


End file.
